


L’il Donut Cafe

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cafe Owner!Katakuri, Detective!Smoker, Former Cop!Drake, M/M, Past!Smoker/Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Smoker isn’t the type of person to stake out cafes, but Drake has become a man who’s hard to find; it becomes a bit more difficult than he thought with the unrelated third party hanging around.





	L’il Donut Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven’t noticed by now, I like to explore pairings that have never been done before, so that’s why this came about.

There were only two men inside the cafe this early in the morning which, Smoker thought, would make this situation easier, but the moment the white haired detective  entered the cafe known as “L‘il Donut”—a charming little bell dinging musically over his head as he did so—the feeling that he was interrupting something struck him like a cheap shot to the gut.

There were only two men inside, but there seemed to have been something going on. Though one—very tall and dark haired—was behind the counter and the other—shorter, but quite tall himself with bright orange hair—was sitting at the counter, there was a feeling of closeness... That and the dark haired man’s body had been curved forward, leaning in the direction of the shorter man who had yet to turn around.

How did he know? Well, that much was obvious from the way the taller man’s crimson eyes flickered towards him and suddenly turned glacial in an instant. His right shoulder moved, arm pulling back—from _touching_ the other man, perhaps?—and his tattooed lips moved briefly (though it was too low for Smoker to hear) before the large man’s figure disappeared behind a pair of doors that probably led to the kitchen area.

Smoker took a seat after that, but wisely left a seat between himself and the orange haired man whom had arranged to meet him here of all places in the first place. 

“Drake,” he started to say, brown eyed gaze shifting over to the other man sitting at the counter in a dark turtle neck that stretched over his upper body in a way that was distracting and a pair of slacks that hugged his lower body like they were the only pair of pants he ever needed to wear; he was even wearing his favorite brand of loafers if Smoker was remembering correctly...

”He knows about our past,” the ginger spoke, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, “and he doesn’t like you very much. He was the one who suggested I meet you here because he wouldn’t let me meet you alone—on the account of not trusting you.”

Smoker swallowed, almost not wanting to ask, but with what Drake was implying, it seemed that they were _together_. Straightening up, he locked that hopeful part of himself away and rested his arms atop the counter for the sake of something to do. Drake was a good man—a _great_ man—the type that didn’t come by often. It wasn’t a surprise that someone else would see that and want that ... for themselves.

”... ... I see.”

”We met a few months after ... everything. I thought I was fine—which is sort of funny now that I look back on it—and he ... was dealing with his own problems as well—still is, actually. We’ve been healing each other, slowly, but surely.”

Griting his teeth a bit, Smoker’s shoulders slumped. He would’ve been lying if he said that he _hadn’t_ met with Drake to ask him to return to his life. A tiny part of him wanted to reclaim him as his own even more with hearing Drake talk about a man Smoker himself didn’t even know. He had no right to do that though—they’d had their run and for Smoker, his job had come before everything back then in the end ... not that he hadn’t torn himself to pieces with that decision in the process.

”... I regretted tossing you aside then. I still do. I’m sorry.”

Drake finally turned then—moving his body so that he could stare at Smoker who returned that stare.

When the corners of the ginger’s lips lifted up, he nearly reached out. Those smiles had always had a way of making him act.

”I know. ...Now that you know where I’ll be, will you come back sometime? So that I don’t worry about you?"

A warmth seeped into Smoker’s chest. Before becoming his lover, he and Drake had been very good friends—closer than he and Kuzan or Hina even. “Yeah... As long as he keeps those cold stares of his as an every other day thing.”

”He can’t help that—you’ve been in his way for a long time.”

Ah—so, they weren’t together ... _yet_. Smoker grunted at the implications, but that said something about the guy’s character if nothing else didn’t ... as well as the state of Drake’s own feelings up to this point, it seemed.

Glancing at his watch, he frowned a bit before returning his gaze to Drake who seemed to have noticed the action. He would have to get going soon, but their chat seemed to be wrapping up, anyway.

”If you need me, I’ll come.”

Drake’s smile widened a little, reminded of similar words spoken by a certain cafe owner after a handful of meetings. In that regard, they were similar.

”Is that a promise?”

”Yeah.”

With that said, Smoker moved to stand and removed a single white card from his pocket which he placed in the ginger’s hand—when Drake had noticed, of course—before turning to leave without another word.

There was nothing more to say.

Drake sighed, turning to face the counter once more and rested his hands atop of it. With that, one of the best chapters of his life had closed ... for good.

Only when the door chimed again—which signaled Smoker’s departure—did Katakuri return from the kitchen, a pair of glazed donuts wrapped in thin paper sheets and moved towards the counter where Drake was still seated.

The ginger glanced upwards, a smile beginning to form when the taller man held out one of the donuts to him. Judging from the smell and look, they seemed to be freshly made and with the fact that the cafe wasn’t even open yet at this time, that only meant one thing.

"You were stressing while in the kitchen again? Just frying or eating?" After asking, Drake bit into the freshly fried donut with a hum of appreciation at the sweetness.

Katakuri also took a bite of his own—though it was a large bite and chewed almost thoughtfully before replying.

"A bit of both," the darker haired man admitted with a serious frown as he settled back against the shelf behind himself, folding one arm as he moved to finish off the donut. "You’re one of the most important people in my life, and as you’ve learned ... there aren’t many anymore."

Drake tried not to frown when he remembered _that_ particular conversation. Both of them had had trouble with their families which included abuse—scars included; that was the reason for Katakuri’s mouth tattoos anyway... Reaching out with a small smile, he gestured his half eaten donut in a ‘come hither’ sort of way. He never _could_ resist a donut.

An amused smirk settled onto Katakuri’s features, more than a little tempted to bite seeing as his own donut was done; pocketing the thin paper, he stood and leaned down to bite the tempting treat only to be met with a pair of lips instead—oh. A large hand took hold of the back of the ginger’s head for his little trick to keep him in place and deepened the kiss quick enough to leave the younger man distracted. His free hand plucked the donut from Drake’s own—it had been about to fall, apparently—and when he pulled back, he pressed the half eaten donut past his lips with a playful smirk.

Drake blinked, a little dazed, but when he came back to himself, his face flushed and he removed his glasses which he hastily wiped before returning them to his face. He then huffed, glancing away.

"…Ahem. That wasn’t cute of you, ‘Kuri."

"Oh?"

" _Yes_."

"I had half a mind to do that while he was _here_. Be grateful that I _didn’t_."

"You wouldn’t have—"

A dark brow arched at that as Katakuri leaned on the counter, resting his head in a free hand as he stared intently at Drake.

"We aren’t official yet, but believe me when I say there’s a lot more than _kissing_ that I’m tempted to do."

Cue Drake’s heavier blush which was usually accompanied by—

"I’m leaving."

Katakuri snorted, waving at the ginger’s retreating back. It was fun teasing him.


End file.
